Rendição de Sakura
by Adattare
Summary: Essa fanfiction é uma adaptação do livro "Rendição de Sarah de Cynthia Clement". Sakura está nadando no lago quando um desconhecido a confunde com uma cortesã, ela consegue escapar dos braços do homem, mas fica arrasada ao reencontrá-lo horas depois e descobrir que se trata do futuro noivo de sua prima, Ino.


**Capítulo 1**

Sakura mergulhou na água fria e foi tomada de um grande prazer. Fechou os olhos, suspirando ao ouvir pássaros cantando à sua volta. Os sons da natureza sempre tiveram o poder de acalmá-la.

Já havia me esquecido de como é gostoso nadar pela manhã, pensou.

De repente, foi surpreendida por uma voz masculina:

— Posso nadar com você?

Assustada, Sakura virou-se rapidamente. Encarou os olhos frios do homem apoiado a um enorme cavalo negro, na beira do lago. Estremeceu com a figura ameaçadora, sentindo o coração acelerar.

— Por favor, não se intimide por minha causa. — Ele deu alguns passos, revelando os músculos bem definidos sob a calça justa. Fitou-a por alguns instantes antes de acrescentar: — Seu corpo é lindo.

— Por favor, vire-se para que eu possa sair. — Sakura balbuciou, tentando esconder o corpo submerso na água.

O estranho sorriu com ar malicioso.

— Infelizmente, não posso fazer sua vontade.

— Não seja ridículo. — O medo que sentira no princípio, agora dava sinais de estar se transformando em raiva. — Seu comportamento é vergonhoso.

Ele sacudiu os ombros com displicência.

— Pode ser, mas nunca gostei de seguir regras.

— Não está pensando que vou sair da água com você aí me espiando, está? — Disse irritada. Ela nunca tinha o visto, o que a deixou desconfiada.

— Não precisa se envergonhar. Afinal, eu a estou observando já faz algum tempo e posso garantir que nunca vi uma mulher tão sensual.

— Está me deixando nervosa. Por favor, vá embora.

Ele caminhou pelas margens do lago até a pilha de roupas deixadas no chão e abaixou-se para pegar a toalha.

— Vou facilitar as coisas para você — disse, estendendo-lhe a toalha.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não confio em você.

— Acho que no momento não tem outra escolha.

— Vou ficar dentro da água até que saia daí — desafiou-o. — Será que não tem nada para fazer, além de atormentar uma mulher indefesa?

— Ora, mas você não parece indefesa. — Ele se aproximou ainda mais da beira da água, segurando a toalha. — Apenas quero saber seu nome.

— Se eu disser, promete que vai embora?

— Humm... Talvez.

Ela pensou por um momento, levando em conta a situação constrangedora em que se encontrava, e decidiu que não faria diferença que ele soubesse seu nome.

— Sakura

— Lindo nome para uma bela mulher. O meu é Sasuke.

— Agora vá embora, por favor. Preciso sair daqui.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não. — Afastou-se da borda e se acomodou numa enorme rocha que havia ali perto.

— O que está pretendendo? — Sakura indagou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Sakura observou atentamente o rosto dele. Não havia como saber se falava a verdade. Não sabia se poderia confiar num estranho. Já estava atrasada para voltar para casa e sua prima, Ino, certamente ficaria furiosa com ela.

— Todos os homens são dissimulados. — Tremeu ao perceber um lampejo de malícia nos olhos dele.

— E você está se comportando de modo impróprio. Quem permitiu que nadasse aqui?

— Não achei que precisasse de permissão — ela respondeu, desviando o olhar do rosto enigmático.

Costumava nadar naquele lago todos os dias, desde que o descobrira havia um mês.

— Sei que não é comum nadar...

— Mas mesmo assim está aqui, não é? — Sasuke indagou calmamente.

— Sim — ela concordou e baixou os olhos. — Não vai contar para ninguém, vai?

— Acabou de dizer que não acredita na minha palavra e agora pede que eu guarde um segredo? — Perguntou sarcástico. — Que jeito esquisito de ver os homens!

— Tenho minhas razões para pensar dessa maneira — Sakura respondeu desafiadora.

— Pode ser — ele concedeu tranquilamente. — Mas ainda tem um problema. Pretende ficar na água para sempre?

Ela tiritava de frio e o estranho parecia resolvido a não arredar os pés dali. O que podia fazer? De qualquer forma, o pior já acontecera, pois ele a espionara por um bom tempo, pensou. Não havia muito mais a esconder. Com movimentos vigorosos, nadou até a margem e saiu da água não se preocupando em esconder a nudez.

Os olhos de Sasuke seguiram seus movimentos, apreciando cada passo.

— Incrivelmente linda — disse com admiração, estendendo-lhe a toalha. — Ainda bem que não tentou se cobrir com as mãos. Não tem nada do que se envergonhar.

Sakura puxou a toalha, cobriu-se rapidamente e começou a se afastar. Sentia o rosto quente, mas não queria demonstrar seu embaraço, pois ele poderia considerar aquilo uma fraqueza a ser explorada.

— Se eu soubesse que estava sendo espionada, não teria vindo nadar aqui. — Caminhava na direção de suas roupas.

— Uma dama não deveria nunca nadar nua. — Sasuke aproximou-se dela mais uma vez.

— E um cavalheiro não deveria se aproveitar da situação.

Sakura curvou-se para apanhar as roupas, porém ele foi mais rápido e pegou-as primeiro.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la... — Entregou à delicado lingerie e o vestido.

Ela agarrou as peças com as mãos trêmulas e virou de costas para se vestir. Ao terminar, começou a secar os cabelos com a toalha.

— Como descobriu este lugar? A propriedade está tão malcuidada que não é fácil encontrar o lago.

Sakura olhou-o de relance. Ele tinha ombros largos e era bem alto. O corpo transpirava virilidade e poder. O rosto branco não denotava qualquer emoção, mas os olhos brilhavam ao observá-la.

— Sempre venho para estes lados. Em comparação com o resto da propriedade, este trecho não está tão ruim.

Ao levantar um pouco a barra do vestido para ir embora, Sasuke impediu-a, agarrando com firmeza seus braços.

Ofegante, Sakura estreitou os olhos, temerosa. Ao sentir a mão dele roçar levemente sua face, arrepios de prazer percorreram seu corpo.

— Não vai me dizer onde mora? — Ele perguntou. — Eu gostaria muito de vê-la de novo.

Com um movimento brusco, Sakura tentou soltar o braço.

— Não vejo por quê.

— Não concordo. — Aproximou-se ainda mais, sentindo a respiração dela em seu rosto.

— Deixe-me ir...

Ignorando o pedido, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, beijando-a nos lábios. Ao sentir o corpo se aquecer, Sakura ofegou e, percebendo a excitação que o tomava, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. As mãos de Sasuke deslizaram por seu corpo e a puxaram para bem perto, provocando uma onda de desejo. Deixou escapar um gemido e as sensações se intensificaram. Era como se cada nervo de seu corpo estivesse vibrando, em uma urgência desconhecida. Ele deslizou a língua por sua boca, provocando-a com o contato sensual. Sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem e que se arrependeria mais tarde, mas já não podia controlar as emoções. Rendeu-se ao desejo, entregando-se aos carinhos audaciosos, saboreando a sensação do contato intenso e excitante.

De repente, ouviu um galho se partir e o cavalo relinchar, quebrando o encanto. Tentou se livrar daquele abraço e do fascínio que a consumia, afastando-o. Com a respiração acelerada, sentia-se envergonhada pelo modo como havia correspondido ao toque dele.

— Perdoe-me — Sasuke sussurrou. — Não pude resistir.

— Isso não devia ter acontecido. Deu sua palavra...

— Tem razão — ele concordou, afastando uma mecha de cabelos da testa dela. — Mas agora entende por que temos que nos encontrar de novo, não entende?

— Por acaso está propondo que tenhamos um caso?

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Claro que sim. Que mais poderíamos fazer? — Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Sakura deu um passo para trás e o esbofeteou, surpreendendo-se com o próprio gesto.

— Ei, por que ficou tão chocada com a minha sugestão? — Ele perguntou, levando a mão ao rosto.

— Qualquer mulher decente ficaria ofendida.

— Não pensei que garotas decentes nadassem por aí, nuas — disse. O sorriso malicioso voltava ao rosto dele.

— Como se atreve? — Sakura sentiu a raiva crescer e teve que se segurar para não o esbofetear de novo. — Você é um grosso.

— Não vamos discutir isso agora, mocinha — disse Sasuke, virando as costas e indo na direção do cavalo.

Ao vê-lo desaparecer por entre os arbustos, ela voltou para casa depressa, mal prestando atenção no esplendor de Konoha. As luzes alaranjadas do nascer do sol incidiam sobre as pedras vermelhas do castelo, dando a impressão de que estavam em fogo.

Quando entrou na cozinha, notou a atividade intensa da cozinheira terminava de arrumar uma bandeja. Johnson, o mordomo, não parava de dar ordens aos copeiros.

— Está bem movimentado por aqui esta manhã, não? — Comentou.

— Sim — a cozinheira concordou. — O marquês chegou.

— O marquês está aqui? — Perguntou incrédula. Chegara a pensar que ele nem existisse. Havia mais de um mês que esperavam por ele. A cozinheira juntou as panelas.

— Ele chegou à noite passada, sem avisar ninguém. Será muito bom ver o Sr. Sasuke de novo. Ele foi embora quando tinha dezesseis anos e hoje deve ser um belo homem.

— É... deve ser — ela murmurou, confusa com as notícias.

— Lady Ino provavelmente está muito ansiosa para conhecer o marquês.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça antes de seguir para a tranquilidade da sala. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito. O homem no lago também se chamava Sasuke.

Agora entendia porque ele lhe parecera tão familiar. Quando ela e a prima Ino haviam chegado na propriedade dos Uchiha, viram um quadro do marquês ainda menino. Sim, não havia dúvidas. O homem do lago era o marquês. E ele iria se casar com sua prima.

Sakura bateu na porta do quarto de Ino e entrou. O aposento era grande e muito bem decorado, com janelas am plas que iluminavam todo o ambiente. As estampas florais da parede e das cobertas combinavam com a beleza loira da prima.

— Onde estava? — Ino perguntou. Sentada diante de uma penteadeira de mogno escuro, escovava os cabelos.

— Fiquei fora menos de uma hora. — Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama.

— Mas pareceu uma eternidade — A prima comentou com petulância. — Preciso de você perto de mim. Por isso papai mandou que me acompanhasse.

— Não diga bobagens — interveio Tsunade, a criada, ao entrar no quarto, carregada de vestidos. — A Sra. Haruno veio com a senhorita para lhe fazer companhia. Ela é sua prima, não sua serva.

Sakura sorriu para a mulher e se levantou.

— Bom dia, Tsunade. Deixe-me ajudá-la. — Pegou alguns vestidos e colocou-os na cama.

— Ela poderia ao menos estar presente quando eu precisasse dela. — Emburrada, Ino jogou a escova de cabelos com força na penteadeira. — O marquês finalmente decide chegar e você some. Onde estava?

— Colhendo algumas ervas. — Sakura começou a dispor os vestidos na cama. — Não acha estes trajes muito enfeitados para serem usados de manhã?

— Acho que não. Tenho que estar deslumbrante. Ao contrário de você, quero atrair os homens. Nunca iria me enterrar viva caso meu marido morresse, não importa o quanto o amasse.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertado ao ouvir as palavras da prima. Como Ino podia pensar que ela havia amado o marido? Nenhuma mulher poderia amar Kabuto Yakushi.

A mão delicada de Tsunade em seus ombros, intermeteu-lhe os pensamentos.

— Sente-se um pouco. Pode deixar que eu cuido dela — a criada sussurrou, conduzindo-a até um sofá confortável.

— Deveria se preocupar mais com sua família, em vez de ficar atrás de ervas — Ino resmungou, virando-se para encarar a prima. — Está sempre atendendo alguma pessoa doente quando preciso de você.

— É minha obrigação — Sakura falou gentil. — As pessoas confiam na minha capacidade de cura.

— Eu também confio em você — Ino jogou os longos cabelos loiros para trás. — Sabe o quanto estou nervosa com esse encontro e não quero ter de me preocupar com você.

— Nunca dei motivos para que se preocupasse comigo. — Fitou a prima nos olhos. — Se está tão nervosa, por que concordou com os planos ridículos do seu pai?

— Não são ridículos. O marquês será um marido perfeito. É rico, jovem, e tem um título de nobreza. Ouvi comentários em Londres de que é bastante atraente. Tem tudo o que desejo em um marido.

— Nem o viu ainda — Sakura observou. — Talvez nem goste dele.

A imagem do rosto másculo e viril do estranho no lago veio a sua mente. Qualquer mulher se sentiria atraída por aquele homem.

— Foi por isso que viemos para Konoha. — Ino levantou-se, foi até a cama e, após olhar os vestidos, escolheu com cuidado uma peça de seda cor-de-rosa. — Estamos aqui para nos conhecer e saber se combinamos. Tudo civilizadamente.

— Imagino que sim — Sakura murmurou. — Só que é sua vida que está em jogo, não se esqueça. Terá de conviver com esse homem para sempre.

Ino encarou-a, incrédula.

— Você é tão romântica. Estamos falando de casamento. Depois que tivermos filhos, cada um irá para seu lado.

— O casamento dos seus pais não é assim.

— Eles são provincianos. — Ino suspirou e começou a vestir-se com a ajuda de Tsunade. — Quero morar em Londres, perto das pessoas importantes.

— Apenas porque seus pais gostam de morar no campo, eles não são importantes? — Sakura questionou, indignada.

— Está distorcendo minhas palavras, prima. — Ino mirou-se no espelho e arrumou o corpete do vestido. — Papai é conde, o que o torna uma pessoa importante. Mas quero viver bem longe do campo.

— Mas a propriedade do marquês fica ao norte, perto da fronteira escocesa, a horas de distância de Londres. — Sakura lembrou-a.

Ino virou-se e a olhou com o cenho franzido.

— Como você é tola. Ele pode morar onde quiser, mas eu pretendo ficar em Londres.

— Seu marido é quem vai decidir onde vão morar. Não se apresse em casar com um homem de quem sabe tão pouco — Sakura insistiu.

— Ninguém está com pressa. — Ino sentou-se à penteadeira para que Tsunade começasse a arranjar seus cabelos.

— Já estamos neste castelo horroroso há mais de um mês.

— Ah, não é tão ruim assim — Sakura discordou. — Se não insistisse em ficar tanto tempo aqui dentro, teria visto um pouco mais da propriedade, que é adorável. Aliás, se pretende se tornar marquesa, seria bom começar a conhecer as pessoas que moram e trabalham na região.

— Não acho necessário conhecer essa gente. Não vou me casar com um simples pastor, como você fez — a prima disse, ajeitando um cacho que caía sobre os ombros e se levantou. — Minha única preocupação agora é atrair a atenção do marquês. Ele ainda não me pediu em casamento. — Caminhou até a porta do quarto, mas, antes de abri-la, olhou para Sakura. — Está toda desgrenhada. Troque de roupa antes de descer para o café da manhã, por favor. Não quero que o marquês pense mal de minha família. — Sem dizer mais nada, se retirou.

Sakura ficou sentada, observando a porta fechada por alguns instantes. Depois, meneou a cabeça e sorriu. Nunca havia percebido como a prima se tornara insensível desde que fora apresentada em Londres, dois anos atrás.

— Não ligue — disse Tsunade. — Ela está sentindo falta da companhia de jovens da idade dela.

Sakura deu um suspiro e se levantou.

— Entendo Tsunade... não se preocupe comigo. Só espero que Ino não faça nenhuma bobagem.

Assim que Sakura entrou em seu quarto, tirou o vestido sujo e escolheu um limpo no armário. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi ajeitar os longos cabelos róseos, levando algum tempo para fazer as tranças. Cobriu-as com uma touca de seda cinza e, ao dar-se por satisfeita, saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas a caminho da sala de jantar.

O castelo fora construído havia séculos e possuía muitas alas e anexos. A sala de jantar ficava na ala sul e comportava cinquenta pessoas com facilidade. Os lambris de madeira conferiam ao ambiente um ar de elegância, salientado pelas obras de arte exibidas nas paredes. Cada geração da família Uchiha havia deixado sua marca naquela sala.

Sakura entrou silenciosamente e foi direto a um dos aparadores encostados à parede, o mais próximo da entrada dos criados. O desjejum costumava ser informal, cada um chegando no horário que desejasse. Serviu-se de um ovo quente e de uma fatia de presunto antes de se sentar.

Ino não estava à mesa, o que não a surpreendeu, pois, a prima praticamente não comia nada no café da manhã. No entanto, todos da família, além dos convidados, encontravam-se presentes, com exceção do marquês.

— Bom dia, Sra. Haruno — cumprimentou a empertigada lady Uchiha. — Veio mais tarde do que de costume.

Lady Uchiha sentava-se à cabeceira da mesa. Era uma mulher com pouco mais de cinquenta anos e ainda mantinha a beleza da juventude. Usava um turbante violeta, que combinava com o vestido.

— Ino precisou de minha ajuda hoje cedo — Sakura explicou, ao aceitar a xícara de chocolate quente oferecida por Johnson. — Fiquei sabendo que lorde Uchiha chegou ontem à noite.

— Já estava na hora de o meu inquieto irmão retornar — disse Indra, do outro lado da mesa.

Com cerca de vinte e oito anos, ele tinha cabelos escuros e olhos mais escuros ainda. O charme e a boa aparência já haviam lhe rendido muitas conquistas entre as mulheres da região.

— Também acho — lady Uchiha concordou. — Já faz um ano que ele herdou o título. Essa indiferença às suas responsabilidades é inaceitável.

— Ora, mamãe, ele estava na índia quando Itachi morreu — Karin, a caçula dos irmãos, interveio timidamente. — Não pode culpá-lo por isso.

— É verdade — admitiu. — Porém, ele esteve em Londres nos últimos seis meses. Enviei inúmeras cartas pedindo que voltasse e ele simplesmente as ignorou. Não consigo perdoar tal atitude.

Sakura secretamente concordava com ela. O estado de abandono e descuido da propriedade era atroz.

— Ele partiu daqui brigado com papai, lembra-se — disse Karin em um fio de voz.

Sakura olhou para a jovem, surpresa. Era linda, tímida e frágil. Nunca antes havia retrucado algo dito pela mãe. Geralmente aceitava as críticas e tentava passar despercebida nas conversas.

— O que sabe sobre tais assuntos, menina? — lady Uchiha indagou ferina. — Era um bebê quando ele partiu.

— Kushina costumava me falar a respeito de Sasuke.

— Não permito que pronuncie o nome dessa mulher em minha casa. — Olhou-a, furiosa, até fazê-la abaixar a cabeça, submissa. — Envergonho-me de saber que minha filha tenha convivido com esse tipo de gente.

Sakura assistiu à cena, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. A única Kushina de que ouvira falar, vivia num pequeno chalé nas redondezas. Era admirada por todos na região, e tinha um filho que havia feito fortuna na América do Norte. Por que será que lady Uchiha se irritara tanto?

— Agora que papai e Itachi morreram, a senhora pode expulsá-la daqui — Indra disse.

— Se eu pudesse, o faria. — Lady Uchiha depositou os talheres com força no prato. — Bom, chega por hoje. Sakura gostaria que visse alguns bordados e umas tapeçarias que precisam de conserto.

— Claro que sim — ela respondeu, levantando-se e seguindo-a para fora da sala.

— Ainda bem que Ino me informou de suas habilidades manuais. Gostei muito do seu trabalho com as colchas e as roupas de cama.

— Obrigada — Sakura costumava passar horas a fio na sala de costuras, que ficava no quarto andar do castelo. — Gosto do trabalho manual, pois me permite pensar nos meus doentes e no melhor tratamento para eles.

— Tem se mostrado muito útil por aqui, Sakura. Ainda bem que seu tio a mandou para acompanhar Ino.

Sakura lembrou-se da frieza com que fora recebida. As duas começavam a subir as escadas quando ouviram alguém pigarrear.

—Kurenai. — Uma voz masculina ressoou no corredor. Lady Uchiha se enrijeceu, semicerrando os olhos e con traindo os lábios ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

— Estou ocupada, Sasuke.

— Eu também.

Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito e quase não conseguiu respirar. Agarrou-se ao corrimão para não cair. O homem alto e moreno que havia encontrado no lago estava a sua frente. Abaixou rapidamente o olhar para evitar encará-lo e tremeu, com medo de ser reconhecida.

Sasuke apoiou-se na coluna que ladeava a escadaria. Percorreu Sakura com os olhos antes de se dirigir a lady Uchiha:

— Por que não veio me encontrar? Disse que me procurasse logo após o desjejum.

— Estou ocupada. — Desceu os degraus e parou diante dele. — Irei encontrá-lo assim que terminar minhas tarefas — acrescentou, em tom de reprovação.

— Suas tarefas em Konoha são determinadas por mim — Sasuke disse em tom ameaçador. — Vamos conversar agora. — Dirigiu-se à biblioteca.

Com um suspiro, lady Uchiha observou a porta aberta por alguns instantes antes de olhar para Sakura

— Peço desculpas pela grosseria de meu enteado. Parece que ele não melhorou nada com o passar dos anos.

— Fique tranquila, encontrarei os bordados.

Lady Uchiha assentiu e dirigiu-se até a biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura se sentou num degrau e suspirou, aliviada. Sasuke não a reconhecera. Se permanecesse quieta e não chamasse a atenção do marquês, talvez conseguisse passar despercebida. Levantou-se e foi até a sala de costura, onde passou o restante da manhã. À tarde, visitou alguns doentes na vila. Não encontrara o marquês durante todo o dia. Porém, preparando-se para o jantar, reconheceu que não haveria escapatória. Apenas esperava que Sasuke não contasse a ninguém que a tinha visto nadando nua no lago.

Ao sentar-se diante da penteadeira, mirou-se no espelho. Pela primeira vez, sentiu-se incomodada com sua aparência. Os cabelos estavam presos firmemente em volta da cabeça e faltava apenas cobri-los com a touca cinza de cetim. Parecia uma criada. Vestida daquela maneira, jamais seria notada, o que não a reconfortou.

— Parece acabrunhada. — A voz de Tsunade despertou-a dos devaneios.

— Estou um pouco nervosa — explicou. Em seguida, le vantou-se e foi ao encontro da criada, que a esperava com um vestido de noite. Era um traje cinza, simples, sem rendas nem babados.

— Sei que não é fácil para a senhora ficar aqui com Ino, mas seu tio está certo. — Tsunade acertou a saia do vestido e começou a fechar a parte de trás. — Sua prima precisa de orientação e a senhora nunca desapontaria a família.

— Devo muito a eles. — Sakura endireitou a gola da roupa e pegou a touca. — Tio Inoichi me deu abrigo quando meu marido morreu e agora eu só quero viver em paz.

— Pode pensar assim, mas não me engana. — Tsunade tirou a touca das mãos de Sakura e a colocou sobre os cabelos sedosos. — Conheço-a a muitos anos. Não permita que um homem destrua seu sonho do ter filhos.

Sakura se afastou de Tsunade.

— Estou mais velha agora e tenho tudo de que preciso para ser feliz.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça e apoiou uma das mãos nos quadris.

— Está se escondendo do mundo.

— Tenho que ir. Não posso chegar atrasada ao jantar.

Sakura virou-se e saiu do quarto. Não queria pensar sobre as verdades que acabara de escutar. Já havia aceitado a ideia de nunca mais se casar e ter filhos. No entanto, parecia que os desejos e sonhos reprimidos estavam retornando com força. Talvez fossem os novos ares ou as pessoas que encontrara ali. Conhecer Konoha reabrira uma ferida que ainda não estava totalmente curada.

Respirou fundo e concentrou-se no jantar daquela noite. Com certeza, encontraria o marquês. Talvez a reconhecesse, mas procurou não pensar naquilo. Afinal de contas, ele teria olhos apenas para Ino.

Chegou à sala de visitas e entrou sem que ninguém a notasse. Quando se aproximava das cadeiras perto da janela, ouviu a voz de lady Uchiha:

— Sra. Haruno, venha aqui, por favor.

Sakura virou-se e viu a dama perto da lareira, acompanha da por dois homens e Ino. Resignada, caminhou até ela.

— Gostaria de apresentar-lhe meu enteado e o amigo dele, Sr. Gaara — disse lady Uchiha, segurando-a pelo braço.

Sakura observou o homem elegantemente vestido e os olhos a analisaram com curiosidade e atenção.

— Sr. Sabaku, esta é a Sra. Haruno — apresentou lady Uchiha.

— Encantada — Sakura murmurou.

— O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Haruno. — Ele se curvou numa pequena reverência e em seguida voltou a conversar com Ino, que estava ao seu lado.

— E este é meu enteado, lorde Uchiha.

Sakura se viu obrigada a encarar o homem alto e moreno e seu coração disparou.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e cumprimentou-a com certa indi ferença.

— A Sra. Haruno é prima de Ino — lady Uchiha informou. — Tem sido muito atenciosa com os moradores da vila, ajudando-os com remédios e tratamentos. Também é muito habilidosa com trabalhos manuais e tem nos ajudado a colocar em ordem a roupa de cama.

— Que bom — Sasuke disse. — A propriedade tem sido muito negligenciada nos últimos anos que toda ajuda é muito bem-vinda.

— Acredito que as coisas irão melhorar agora que o senhor voltou — Sakura falou, sem, no entanto, fitá-lo nos olhos, já se virando com a intenção de se afastar dali o quanto antes.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele a interpelou.

— Já nos conhecemos, Sra. Haruno?

— Tenho certeza de que nunca nos vimos antes — ela respondeu. Nervosa, procurou escapar daquele olhar inqui ridor.

— Talvez tenhamos nos encontrado em Londres? — Ele insistiu.

— Sakura nunca esteve em Londres — I no interveio ao ouvir a conversa. — Minha prima nunca vai a lugar algum. Meu pai teve que insistir para que ela viesse a Konoha.

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar.

— Bem, então devemos agradecer a seu pai — Sasuke falou, tornando a fitá-la.

Constrangida, ela o observou, e notou um brilho divertido nos olhos dele. Céus! Ele a havia reconhecido!

— Não será necessário. — Ino deu uma risadinha sarcástica. — Ela está sempre ajudando os outros e até se esquece da própria família.

Sakura olhou para a prima, preocupada. Ela estava sendo mais cruel do que de costume e a olhava com raiva. Não conseguia entender o motivo daquela zanga.

— Acaba de descrever um exemplo de virtude, lady Ino — Sasuke disse áspero. — Não acredito que uma pessoa assim possa negligenciar a própria família.

— O senhor está exagerando, milorde — Sakura murmurou. Ele inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente.

— Pode ser que sim, Sra. Haruno. Talvez tenha seus defeitos. Quem sabe um segredo...

— Está enganado, milorde — Ino discordou. — Minha prima sempre esteve acima de qualquer suspeita, mesmo quando era muito jovem.

— Talvez, mas todos temos nossos segredos.

— Que absurdo! — lady Uchiha interrompeu a conversa. — Estão deixando a Sra. Haruno sem graça.

Sakura percebeu que Sasuke a provocava, querendo desvendar seus segredos com o olhar. Respirou fundo. Havia jurado a si mesma que não permitiria que nenhum homem a aterrorizasse de novo.

— Como estamos nos encontrando pela primeira vez, considero seus comentários grosseiros e impróprios. — Ela o fitou, como se o desafiasse a contar o que havia acontecido no lago.

— Tem razão, Sra. Haruno. Acho que a confundi com outra pessoa — ele disse com aquele sorriso que a deixava embaraçada.

Sakura achou melhor pôr um fim na conversa e pediu licença, retirando-se. Sentou próxima a janela e ficou aliviada ao ver Karin se aproximar.

— Está tudo bem? — Ela perguntou baixinho. Sakura sorriu.

— Ser apresentada a seu irmão foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

— Sasuke é meu meio-irmão — Karin a corrigiu. — A senhora teve sorte, ele a tratou bem melhor do que fez com sua prima.

Como nenhum homem resistia a Ino, Sakura não acreditava que lorde Uchiha pudesse ser imune a tanta beleza.

— Deve estar enganada.

Karin meneou a cabeça.

— Vi quando eles foram apresentados. Sasuke nem ligou para o jeito sedutor de Ino e disse que ela não precisava se esforçar tanto para agradá-lo.

Sakura fechou os olhos por um instante e sorriu. O temperamento de Ino já havia espantado muitos candidatos.

— E o que ela fez?

— Atirou nele um vaso e perguntou se ele preferia daquela forma. Sasuke respondeu que pelo menos era mais honesto. —Karin fez uma pausa antes de continuar: — Ela saiu da sala pisando duro.

— Como ele reagiu a esse comportamento?

— Deu de ombros e voltou a trabalhar.

— Por isso ela parece tão irritada esta noite. Minha prima detesta ser contrariada.

— Sasuke não devia ter agido da maneira que agiu — Karin opinou. — Um cavalheiro não deve tratar uma dama de modo desrespeitoso.

— Concordo. — Sakura suspirou. — Mas seu irmão não é uma pessoa que se deixa enganar com facilidade.

Observou atentamente a prima e notou que ela demonstrava uma alegria forçada. Tinha dado as costas ao noivo e prestava atenção somente no Sr. Gaara. Sasuke parecia não se importar com a atitude e continuava conversando com Indra. Ao tomar um gole da bebida, seus olhos se cruzaram. Ela sentiu a boca seca. De repente, só existiam os dois, como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele segundo. Sua vida sempre fora tão organizada que não estava preparada para as novas sensações que a dominavam. Felizmente, ele logo desviou o olhar, voltando-se para o meio irmão.

Sakura respirou fundo e apertou com força as mãos que tremiam. Desejou fugir dali, mas a voz frágil de Karin chamou sua atenção:

— Visitei Sarutobi hoje e ele pareceu bem melhor. Disse que tomou o remédio para tosse que a senhora preparou. Ele a elogiou muito. — Karin sorriu. — Pensa que a senhora é um anjo que caiu do céu.

— Mais alguém que acredita que a senhora é um modelo de virtude?

Sakura sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke, pois não tinha percebido sua aproximação.

— Desculpe Sra. Haruno. Não pretendia assustá-la. — Virou-se para Karin. — Quem elogiou nossa convidada?

— O velho Sarutobi. Ainda se lembra dele?

— Claro que sim. — Sasuke deu um largo sorriso. — Ele costumava correr atrás de mim no jardim. Deve ter uns sessenta anos agora, não? Como ele está?

Karin abaixou a cabeça antes de dizer:

— Ele mora num chalezinho na vila.

Sasuke contraiu o maxilar e meneou a cabeça.

— Vi os chalés hoje de manhã. Estão em péssimas condições.

Karin assentiu.

— Mamãe acha que não devemos investir em melhorias, por isso temo que Sarutobi não consiga sobreviver a mais um inverno. Sakura tem ajudado com remédios para os pulmões. Porém, ela não estará aqui no próximo ano.

— Talvez possa nos deixar seus remédios. — Sasuke olhou para Sakura. — Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar, não se preocupem. Vou mandar arrumar o chalé dele — informou.

Sakura ia perguntar sobre os outros chalés quando o mordomo anunciou o jantar. Ela se levantou e começou a rumar para a mesa, mas Sasuke segurou seu braço. Ao encará-lo, viu um brilho malicioso nos olhos dele.

— Achou que eu a deixaria escapar?

— O senhor não pode me conduzir à mesa — Sakura murmurou ansiosa.

— Não vejo por que seguir as regras da sociedade num jantar em família.

— O que está fazendo, Sasuke? — lady Uchiha perguntou do outro lado da sala. — Deve acompanhar Ino, não a prima dela.

— Este jantar não é formal, Kurenai. — Assim dizendo, ele pegou a mão de Sakura e a colocou sobre seu braço.

Fez com que ela se sentasse à sua direita e sinalizou para que começassem a servir a refeição.

— Tem interesse em outros aspectos da natureza, além das ervas, Sra. Haruno?

Sasuke não parecia ameaçá-la, apenas sentia um prazer enorme em torturá-la, o que a deixava confusa.

— Sakura passou muito tempo recuperando o jardim dos fundos — Karin interveio. — Estava abandonado desde que mamãe reduziu o número de jardineiros.

— Era o lugar favorito de minha mãe. Obrigado por cuidar dele — disse Sasuke.

— Ela só o fez por causa de suas ervas — Ino disse, enciumada. Estava sentada longe dele.

— Ainda assim agradeço. — Encarou-a com frieza.

Sakura cerrou os olhos por um instante. Todos tinham decidido perturbá-la naquela noite. Trêmula, serviu-se de um pouco de galinha assada.

Sasuke inclinou-se para ela, sussurrando:

— Pensei que nada a envergonhasse.

— O que quer dizer?

— A senhora nem piscou quando nos encontramos hoje de manhã — respondeu baixinho. O burburinho e o ruído dos talheres abafavam a conversa. — Pensei que uma mulher ousada como à senhora estivesse acostumada a tais provocações.

— Não gosto desses joguinhos, milorde. Está enganado a meu respeito.

— As mulheres geralmente dizem uma coisa e querem outra. Revelou muito de sua personalidade quando estava nadando.

— Nunca pensei que alguém pudesse me ver ali. — Sakura voltou à atenção para o prato, aliviada por Ino ter exigido a atenção do noivo.

O final da refeição correu em relativa paz. Sasuke dedicou toda a atenção a Ino e parecia interessado na conversa. Porém, quando estavam retirando os pratos da sobremesa, ele se virou mais uma vez para Sakura.

— Consigo entender sua prima, mas a senhora me deixa confuso. Por que se veste de maneira tão antiquada? — Questionou baixinho.

— Não é problema seu.

— Está enganada. É minha convidada.

Sakura mal podia respirar ante a intensidade do olhar dele.

— Não preciso de ninguém se preocupando comigo — ela insistiu, levantando-se para acompanhar as mulheres para a outra sala.

Instantes depois, alegou estar sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça e foi até o quarto de costuras. Teve de forçar os olhos para encontrar o ponto do bordado. Aproximou-o da luz das velas de um candelabro para colocar a agulha no lugar certo.

— Ai! — Levou o dedo ferido aos lábios, a fim de estancar o sangue.

— Deveria ser mais cuidadosa com a agulha. — Uma voz calma a admoestou.

O coração pareceu querer saltar-lhe do peito quando viu Sasuke parado junto à porta.

— Não precisa se assustar. — Ele entrou no aposento, observando as pilhas de roupas que esperavam por conserto. — Kurenai tinha razão. — Examinou os lençóis rasgados. — É melhor comprar roupa de cama nova. Não precisa se es forçar para consertar esses trapos.

Sasuke se pôs a andar pelo quarto. Sakura mal conseguia en xergar o rosto dele devido à pouca luz no ambiente. Observou-o parar perto da janela.

— Vim me desculpar — ele disse, fechando as cortinas.

— Nunca vi um homem fazer isso. — Sakura estava surpresa.

— Acho que não conheceu o tipo certo de homem.

Sakura levou a mão aos lábios, envergonhada.

— Eu não deveria ter dito isso, senhor. Falei sem pensar.

— Foi honesta. — Após uma breve pausa, ele acrescentou:

— Pode me chamar de Sasuke.

— Não seria correto. Minha prima não entenderia.

— Prefiro que deixemos as formalidades de lado — ele insistiu, sorrindo. — Pelo menos quando estivermos sozinhos. Espero que me perdoe pelo comportamento de hoje de manhã? Dei-lhe minha palavra e nunca deveria tê-la tocado.

— Por que o fez então?

— Você disse que não queria me encontrar de novo. — Olhou-a intensamente. — Eu tinha a intenção de fazê-la perceber que estava errada. Mas isso não vai mais acontecer.

Sakura encostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e observou o rosto impassível.

— Você me provocou o tempo toda esta noite. Se deseja contar a minha prima o que aconteceu, posso entender, mas peço que não fique me desafiando.

— Sinto muito. — Sasuke respirou fundo. — Acho que não interpretei bem a situação. Imaginei que quisesse que eu a tocasse. — Voltou a andar pelo quarto, parando diante dela.

— Nadar nua no lago não me parece um comportamento apropriado a uma dama.

Sakura sentiu o rosto queimar. Baixou os olhos e deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Tem razão, errei... será que pode esquecer isso?

— É algo que ficará em minha memória para sempre. Mas eu não devia tê-la julgado tão mal. Percebi durante o jantar como se sentiu incomodada com as minhas insinuações. — Fez uma pausa e, então, sorriu. — Vamos começar de novo?

— Pelo visto nos encontraremos com frequência. —Sakura sentiu a garganta seca. — Acredito que podemos ser educados um com o outro.

— Mais do que educados, espero. — Sasuke deu um sorriso sedutor. — Por que se arriscou daquele modo, indo nadar nua no lago?

— Acho que... por sentir uma agradável sensação de liberdade. Nos últimos anos, tenho me permitido pequenas escapadelas. Kabuto, meu ex-marido, sempre dizia que tudo era pecado, mas, quando vi aquele lago, não consegui resistir. É tão convidativo e tranquilo. Antes que eu me dessa conta, já fazia parte de minha rotina. Não vi nenhum mal nisso.

— Entendo...

— Mesmo? — Perguntou atônita.

— Claro. Passei a maior parte da vida perto da água. Entrei para a Marinha quando tinha dezesseis anos.

— Era muito jovem. Deve ser difícil ficar em terra agora, depois de tantos anos no mar.

— Nem tanto. — Sasuke puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto dela. — Estou fora da Marinha desde a derrota de Napoleão. Morei na índia depois disso.

— Índia — repetiu, fascinada. — Li vários livros sobre esse país. Adoraria conhecê-lo. Como é a vida por lá?

— Quente e seca — ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho.

— Por que permaneceu tantos anos se não gostava? — Sakura respirava com dificuldade por tê-lo tão perto.

— Sou o segundo filho. Meu pai e eu brigamos antes de minha partida, de modo que eu não tinha motivos para retornar.

Sakura ouvia, espantada. Seu pai morrera pouco antes de ela completar dez anos de idade e ainda sentia a dor daquela perda. Como alguém podia deliberadamente se afastar da própria família?

— Talvez sua família seja mais amorosa do que a minha — Sasuke disse como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos.

— Durante esses anos todos, só mantive contato com meu meio-irmão Naruto.

— Nunca ouvi falar de Naruto Uchiha. — Ela sabia apenas que Itachi, o irmão mais velho dos Uchiha, havia morrido um ano atrás.

— O nome dele é Naruto Uzumaki. Minha madrasta não permite que se fale nele nem em Kiba, meu outro meio-irmão. — Sakura fitou-o confusa e ele prosseguiu: — Meus irmãos são ilegítimos. Meu pai era um mulherengo, mas sempre tratou igualmente todos os filhos. Pelo menos até se casar com Kurenai. Eles moraram conosco até eu completar seis anos, quando ela insistiu que fossem embora. Kiba foi mandado para a escola. Naruto e Kushina, a mãe dele, mudaram-se para um pequeno chalé aqui perto.

Sakura lembrou da conversa que ouvira sobre Kushina no café da manhã. Por isso, lady Uchiha havia se mostrado tão irritada.

— Kushina ainda mora nesta região?

— Sim. Ela foi nossa babá e meu pai deixou garantido seu sustento. — Sasuke suspirou e franziu o cenho, perturbado. — Kiba não teve tanta sorte. A mãe dele morreu no parto e, por isso, foi mandado para uma escola quando ainda era bem pequeno. Ao terminar os estudos, meu pai lhe concedeu uma paróquia, com a condição de ele não voltar mais para cá.

— Deve ter sido terrível para ele.

Sasuke fitou-a, como se tentasse enxergar sua alma.

— Acredito que tenha sido sincera ao dizer isso.

— Claro que fui. Seus irmãos não têm culpa de nada.

— Não mesmo. Mas Kurenai se sentiu no direito de exigir que meu pai os mandasse embora. Afinal de contas, filhos bastardos não são bem aceitos pela sociedade.

— A sociedade sempre tratou com crueldade os mais fracos. Não quer dizer que seja certo.

— É uma mulher diferente, Sakura. — Houve um breve silêncio. — Acho que já falamos demais sobre mim. E você? Por que não se casou novamente?

— Não há nada de interessante em minha vida que possa lhe interessar — respondeu confusa com a mudança de assunto.

— Pelo contrário, muitas coisas me interessam. — Sasuke pegou um dos bordados. — Por que não satisfaz minha curiosidade?

— Não tenho nada a dizer — Sakura murmurou cautelosa. — Meu marido morreu quando eu tinha dezoito anos e voltei para a casa dos meus tios.

— Você o amava tanto assim para permanecer viúva?

— Minha vida não é de seu interesse, milorde. Porém, posso responder tudo o que quiser saber sobre Ino.

— Por que eu iria querer saber sobre ela?

— Vocês vão se casar e é natural que queira conhecê-la melhor.

— E você me daria sua opinião objetiva sobre minha noiva?

— Claro que sim. — Ela corou ao perceber o olhar maroto.

— Certo, mas acho que já sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre sua prima.

— Então, já decidiu se casar com ela.

Ino adoraria ouvir isso, mas Sakura sentiu o peito se contrair, apreensiva.

— Devo me casar — ele afirmou. Percebendo que ela estava trêmula, pegou a mão delicada. — Não precisa ter medo de mim. Sei que está insegura. Que tal sermos amigos?

— Claro, afinal de contas vamos fazer parte da mesma família. — Sakura ficou sem fôlego quando o sentiu tocar suas mãos com os lábios.

Os lábios macios percorreram os contornos suaves antes de pousar nas palmas delicadas.

— Tem mãos lindas. — Acariciou a pele alva, provocando uma deliciosa dormência no braço de Sakura. — É tão forte e prática. Existe algo que não consiga fazer?

— O que quer dizer?

Ao inspirar profundamente em busca do ar que parecia estar faltando, ela inalou o perfume másculo e sentiu-se inquieta.

— Você cuida do jardim, de doentes, costura e protege sua família. — Fitou-a com olhos expressivos. — Além de conseguir despertar o desejo de um homem. Uma mulher admirável.

— Não deveria falar comigo desse modo. Vai se casar com Ino.

— O que isso tem a ver conosco? — Sasuke sorriu com malícia antes de soltar a mão dela. — Casamento é apenas um arranjo de conveniências. Meu desejo nada tem a ver com isso.

— Ino... — Sakura começou a dizer, porém logo se lembrou do comentário feito pela prima. Não poderia con tradizer as palavras dele, uma vez que Ino tinha afirmado as mesmas coisas pela manhã.

— Muito sensato — Sasuke murmurou seco. — Sua lealdade para com minha noiva é cativante, mas ainda não me sinto comprometido. Sou livre para fazer o que quiser e como quiser. — Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. De repente, parou. — Talvez eu devesse perguntar a Ino sobre você. Será que ela seria tão leal? — Saiu da sala, deixando-a inquieta.

Com certeza, Sasuke era um homem de quem deveria manter distância.

O sol forte de julho fez com que Sakura procurasse a sombra das árvores. Impaciente, tirou a touca da cabeça e passou a mão pela testa, enxugando o suor. Fazia muito calor e ela tinha caminhado desde a aldeia. Diminuiu os passos ao passar diante da casa de Kushina Uzumaki, onde havia dois enormes cavalos pastando. Reconhecendo o de Sasuke, apressou-se em seguir adiante, pois estava evitando encontrá-lo.

Pouco depois, o ruído de um galope interrompeu seus pensamentos e fez com que se refugiasse ao lado da estrada. Preparava-se para se esconder entre os arbustos quando ouviu um tiro ensurdecedor. Virou-se a tempo de ver o cavalo empinar, derrubar o cavaleiro e fugir em disparada. Sem entender bem o que acontecia, correu em direção ao homem caído. Ao se aproximar e ver que se tratava de Sasuke, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, com o coração descompassado e as mãos trêmulas. Ele estava inerte, os olhos fechados e o sangue corria em profusão pelo braço direito. Inspirou profundamente, tentando se controlar para exa miná-lo. Mais calma, apalpou o pescoço, os ombros e as costas à procura de ossos quebrados. Não tendo encontrado ne nhum problema, desviou a atenção para o braço, mas o casaco a impedia de ver o ferimento. Sentou-se para tentar removê-lo quando ouviu passos apressados.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou o homem alto e loiro que se aproximava.

— Não sei — ela respondeu, voltando a concentrar-se no ferido. — Preciso tirar este casaco.

O estranho ajoelhou-se perto dela.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Esforçaram para retirar o casaco justo. A camisa estava encharcada de sangue. Sakura gentilmente afastou o tecido do ferimento.

— A bala passou de raspão — explicou, abrindo sua cesta de medicamentos.

— Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki— ele se apresentou.

— É irmão de Sasuke.

— Sim. — Ele a observou inquisitivamente.

— Sou a Sra. Haruno.

— Já ouvi os moradores da aldeia falarem da senhora.

Sakura o encarou rapidamente, identificando a curiosidade em seu olhar. Tirou da cesta remédios, bandagens e uma pequena garrafa de uísque para limpar o ferimento.

— Segure com firmeza os braços dele — instruiu. Quando derramou um pouco do líquido sobre a ferida,

Sasuke gritou:

— Meu Deus! O que estão fazendo comigo?

— Fique quieto. A Sra. Haruno está tentando fazer um curativo — Naruto respondeu.

— Teve muita sorte, senhor. — Sakura continuou desinfetando o ferimento. — A bala passou de raspão.

— Bala? — Sasuke indagou surpreso. Tentou se sentar, mas o irmão o deteve. — Só me lembro de o cavalo ter empinado me derrubando.

— Estava a caminho de Konoha quando ouvi o tiro — ela disse, enquanto fazia uma atadura. — Seu cavalo empinou e o senhor caiu. É tudo que sei.

— Também ouvi o tiro, Sasuke. Estava na porta de casa quando o vi caído. — Naruto ajudou-o a se sentar. — Vim correndo, mas a Sra. Haruno já estava aqui.

— Onde está Fury? — Sasuke perguntou, olhando ao redor.

— Provavelmente voltou ao estábulo. — Naruto se ergueu e estendeu a mão. — Acha que consegue ficar em pé?

Sasuke recusou a ajuda.

— Não estou inválido. — Apoiou o corpo no braço ferido e deixou escapar um gemido de dor. — Droga! — Exclamou por entre os dentes.

Endireitou a camisa e se curvou para pegar o casaco.

Sakura observou os dois irmãos e sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Mesmo depois de tantos anos separados, era visível a ligação afetiva entre ambos. Ela adoraria ter uma irmã ou mesmo uma amiga. Ino nunca fora sua amiga de verdade.

Sasuke vestiu o agasalho e estendeu a mão para Sakura.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, surpreendendo-se com a sensação de prazer provocada por aquele toque. Levantou-se rapidamente e se virou, disfarçando os sentimentos.

— Obrigada, milorde. — Afastou-se para pegar a cesta. Sasuke olhou na direção do chalé e das árvores que circundavam a área. — Alguém deve ter atirado do bosque. — Deu alguns passos e meneou a cabeça. — Seria loucura atirar na direção da estrada. — Ia dizer algo mais quando olhou para Sakura e esboçou um sorriso. — Não precisa se preocupar, Sakura. Acredito que estivesse indo para casa, não?

Ela compreendeu que ele a estava dispensando.

— Sim, senhor. Quando chegar, não se esqueça de trocar as ataduras para que o ferimento não infeccione.

— Obrigado pela preocupação. Vou me cuidar — ele disse, com um sorriso matreiro.

Sakura achou por bem não dizer mais nada. Afinal de contas, ele era adulto. Despediu-se rapidamente dos dois homens e retomou seu caminho.

Sentindo-se confuso, Sasuke observou-a se afastar. Havia mais de uma semana que não se falavam. Ela o evitava durante o jantar e sempre se esquivava após as refeições. Provavelmente a culpa era toda dele. Todos a elogiavam na aldeia. Os habitantes a consideravam um anjo que curava, cuidava de suas necessidades e escutava seus problemas. Sakura era uma mulher diferente das outras. Havia cuidado de seu braço e se retirado quando ele pedira. Sem fazer perguntas nem falar demais, sem lágrimas ou histeria. Assim que ela desapareceu na estrada, desviou o olhar e se recriminou. Tantas outras coisas o preocupavam.

— O que você acha? — Naruto perguntou, preocupado. — A trajetória do tiro sugere que quem disparou estava perto da estrada.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

— Concordo. Se não tiver sido um caçador desajeitado, alguém atirou em mim, com a intenção de me assustar.

— Imagina quem possa ter sido?

— Não. — Andou em direção ao bosque. — Gostaria de descobrir onde ele estava escondido.

Naruto caminhou ao lado do irmão.

— Você e a Sra. Haruno parecem ser bem íntimos.

— Nos conhecemos numa situação fora do comum.

— Como foi?

— Sou um cavalheiro, não posso dizer mais nada. — Sasuke olhou para o irmão e sorriu.

— Hoje de manhã, você disse que iria acertar seu casamento com Ino. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

— Preciso de uma esposa e Ino é capaz de representar esse papel com perfeição.

— E pelo que vejo, também precisa de uma companheira — opinou. — Não escolha alguém que o faça infeliz.

— Não são todos os casamentos iguais? — Sasuke perguntou com cinismo. — Não espero ser feliz, apenas quero ter herdeiros.

Naruto meneou a cabeça.

— Pode cumprir seu dever e ser feliz ao mesmo tempo. Já parou para pensar sobre isso.

Sasuke apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão.

— Pare de se preocupar comigo. — Deteve-se à entrada do bosque. — Será que conseguiremos descobrir de onde o tiro partiu? — Sem esperar a resposta, seguiu para dentro da mata.

O ar estava fresco e a luz do sol não penetrava a densa folhagem das árvores. Sasuke parou por um instante até seus olhos se acostumarem com a pouca iluminação. Naruto o alcançou, dizendo:

— Parece que a vegetação do lado direito está remexida.

Sasuke olhou na direção que o irmão apontava.

Havia um ponto onde a grama estava amassada, como se tivessem colocado algo pesado ali. Abaixou-se para examinar melhor.

— Parece que apoiaram o cano de uma arma aqui. Levantou-se e observou ao redor. O lugar era perfeito para uma tocaia. Os galhos e as raízes das árvores serviam de esconderijo, além de proporcionar ampla visão da estrada. Quem quer que tenha estado ali, tinha desejado mirar algo na estrada ou nas redondezas.

— Acho melhor não comentarmos isso com ninguém.

— Ei, você não pode permitir que alguém ande por suas terras atirando em você.

— Não tenho certeza de que atiraram de propósito em mim e, quer você concorde ou não, espero que fique calado.

— E quanto a Sra. Haruno?

— Deixe-a comigo. — Começou a sair do bosque. — Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

— Não estou vestido de acordo — Naruto disse enquanto caminhavam.

— Vou esperá-lo para o jantar. Não me desaponte.

— Estarei lá. — Encarou-o e indagou: — Você vai aprontar com Kurenai esta noite, não vai?

— Agora a casa é minha e faço o que bem entender. Nosso pai não a deixou desprovida. Tem a residência na cidade ou poderia alugar algo onde quisesse.

— Bem sabe que ela nunca sairá daqui por livre e espontânea vontade. Este lugar é a vida dela.

— Então por que a propriedade está abandonada? — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, distraído. — Agradeço por ter me escrito e contado tudo, Naruto. Se não fosse por sua carta, eu não teria voltado. Bem, tenho que ir.

Sasuke percorreu o mesmo caminho que fizera milhares de vezes quando era jovem e ia procurar consolo na casa de Kushina. Tocou a parte de trás da cabeça e gemeu de dor. A queda havia mexido com algo além de seu orgulho, mas não tinha intenção de deixar que ninguém percebesse o que acontecera. Era preciso alertar Sakura para não comentar nada. Chegando ao estábulo, viu o movimento frenético dos empregados arreando os cavalos. Um dos ajudantes conduzia Fury a uma das cocheiras.

— Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Gritou. Imediatamente todos se calaram e olharam na direção dele.

— Milorde! — O cavalariço exclamou. — Estávamos nos preparando para procurá-lo. Vimos Fury chegar com a sela vazia.

— Fury me derrubou — admitiu com um sorriso. — Alguma coisa deve tê-lo assustado, pois saiu em disparada. Da próxima vez, vou me segurar melhor.

— O senhor está ferido, milorde?

— Apenas o orgulho. Podem soltar esses cavalos.

Jacob ordenou aos ajudantes que levassem os animais de volta para as baias. Quando Sasuke começou a andar em direção a casa, alguém o chamou. Ele se virou e viu um homem alto com um casaco preto vindo em sua direção. Franziu a testa ao tentar se lembrar de quem se tratava.

— Já faz muito tempo — o homem murmurou ao chegar mais perto. — Achei que não o reconheceria.

Naquele instante, Sasuke soube quem era.

— Kiba — disse, entusiasmado. — Não nos vemos desde que eu tinha seis anos. É impressionante como somos parecidos e diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

— Você cresceu também, irmãozinho. — Kiba abraçou-o. — Obrigado pelo convite para visitar Caldern.

— Estou feliz que tenha vindo. — Pôs as mãos sobre os ombros do irmão e caminharam juntos para fora do estábulo. — Temos que nos apressar se quisermos chegar a tempo para o chá. Kurenai gosta de pontualidade.

— Estou surpreso por ter sido convidado. Qual foi a reação de Kurenai?

— Já vamos descobrir — Sasuke confessou, rindo. — Ela ainda não sabe.

— Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta — disse uma voz desagradável atrás deles.

Ambos se viraram e se depararam com Indra.

— Indra — Sasuke cumprimentou, notando as botas sujas de lama, a jaqueta de couro e o rifle. — Por onde andou?

Indra olhou furioso para o irmão e mostrou a arma.

— Caçando. Jenkins disse que há muitos coelhos na parte de cima do bosque.

— Deu sorte?

— Não — ele respondeu mal-humorado.

— Lembra-se do nosso irmão, Kiba Inuzuka? — Sasuke indagou.

— Não tive o prazer de conhecê-lo — Indra respondeu, ignorando a mão estendida de Kiba. — Acho que mamãe não vai aprovar esse convite.

— Ela não tem que aprovar nada — respondeu Sasuke friamente.

— Como aceita esse tipo de relacionamento? — Indra bradou, indignado. — Ele é um bastardo.

Sasuke sentiu repulsa diante do comentário.

— Ele também é seu irmão — replicou. — Kiba é nosso hóspede em Konoha e será tratado com todo o respeito.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Mamãe nunca permitirá isso.

— Sua mãe não manda mais aqui — explicou com calma. — Konoha agora é minha casa, não dela.

Estupefato, Indra encarou-o por um momento.

— Vai se arrepender — disse rispidamente, antes de passar por entre os dois e se afastar.

— Sinto muito — Sasuke disse, apoiando a mão no ombro do irmão. — Não pensei que ele fosse reagir dessa maneira.

— Talvez eu devesse voltar outra hora.

— Nada disso. Ficamos longe um do outro tempo demais.

Kiba o fitou por alguns segundos e concordou:

— Está bem. Só espero que não se arrependa de provocar a ira de lady Uchiha.

Sasuke sorriu. Estava determinado a consertar as coisas por ali. Fazer com que Kiba e Naruto fossem aceitos pela família era um de seus objetivos. Apesar das objeções da madrasta, tinha certeza de que conseguiria.


End file.
